


National Sibling Day

by magickmoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Drabble, Gen, National Sibling Day, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to celebrate. Dean thinks it's ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Sibling Day

"It's what?" Dean scoffs.

"National Siblings Day," Sam replies, wishing he hadn't brought it up.

"Damn, they'll make a day for anything. What's next? Crowley wanting kudos for Hey-I'm-a-Demon-Day! Why the hell would we celebrate our parents having had sex twice?"

"Pretty sure it was more than... yeah, not going there," Sam stops quickly. "Anyway, I brought pie."

"Yes! I take it all back. Best holiday ever. Next time, I'll even get you something."

Watching Dean's face as he excitedly forks into the store-bought pie, Sam doesn't need anything ... except maybe a few more days where Dean looks that happy.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my [tumblr](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com/post/142595112710/national-sibling-day-drabble)


End file.
